madam_secretaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Madam Secretary
Madam Secretary is an American political drama television series created by Barbara Hall and produced by Lori McCreary and Morgan Freeman. It stars Téa Leoni as Elizabeth Adams McCord. The show explores her life as a shrewd, calculating, and extremely determined United States Secretary of State who drives international diplomacy, deals with office politics, and circumvents/ignores protocol as she negotiates worldwide issues. The show also focuses on the personal lives of the characters. She has been a college professor and a CIA analyst/field agent who left the company for ethical and personal reasons. The president values her apolitical stance, deep knowledge of the Middle East, flair for languages, and ability to not just think outside the box, but to not even acknowledge that there IS a box. The series premiered on CBS on September 21, 2014. Main Cast and Characters The Family *Téa Leoni as Elizabeth "Bess" Adams McCord, the United States Secretary of State . *Tim Daly as Dr. Henry McCord, Elizabeth's husband of 25 years *Wallis Currie-Wood as Stephanie "Stevie" McCord, Elizabeth and Henry's older daughter *Kathrine Herzer as Alison McCord, Elizabeth and Henry's younger daughter *Evan Roe as Jason McCord, Elizabeth and Henry's 13-year-old son, a self-proclaimed anarchist The Staff *Bebe Neuwirth as Nadine Tolliver, Elizabeth's Chief of Staff *Erich Bergen as Blake Moran , Elizabeth's personal assistant *Patina Miller as Daisy Grant , Elizabeth's press coordinator *Geoffrey Arend as Matt Mahoney , Elizabeth's speechwriter * Sebastian Arcelus as Jay Whitman, Elizabeth's policy advisor The White House *Željko Ivanek as Russell Jackson , White House Chief of Staff *Keith Carradine as President Conrad Dalton Recurring * Julian Acosta as United States National Security Advisor Craig Sterling, a former US Department of Defense official and rival of Elizabeth's, appointed to the position after Darren Kahn's resignation * Usman Ally as Zahed Javani, Iran's Foreign Minister and Elizabeth's counterpart * Patrick Breen as Andrew Munsey, former Director of the CIA and former protégé of Conrad Dalton * Yorgo Constantine as former Russian Foreign Minister Anton Gorev, a friend of both Secretary and Dr. McCord * Johanna Day as Admiral Ellen Hill, the first female Chairwoman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff * Alex Fernandez as Vice President of the United States Mark Delgado * Angela Gots as President Maria Ostrova, the widow of Pavel Ostrov who seized the presidency after his death. * Dion Graham as Bureau of Diplomatic Security Head Agent Fred Cole, who served as Elizabeth's principal bodyguard. * Josh Hamilton as Arthur Gilroy, Stevie's 39-year-old Microloan employer * Leslie Hendrix as United States Attorney General Louise Cronenberg, who replaces Mary Campbell in the time period between Seasons 1 and 2. * Jill Hennessy as Jane Fellows, Henry's DIA superior * Marin Hinkle as Isabelle Barnes, a CIA analyst and Elizabeth's close friend, who assists the McCords with the investigation of the death of Secretary of State Vincent Marsh * Francis Jiu as Chinese Foreign Minister Chen, Elizabeth's Chinese counterpart * Kobi Libii as Cyber Security Official Oliver Shaw:rc Oliver looked into the attack against Air Force One. * Chris Petrovski as Captain Dmitri Petrov, a 24-year-old Russian Army officer studying at the National War College * Mike Pniewski as United States Secretary of Defense Gordon Becker * Kevin Rahm as Michael "Mike B." Barnow, a politico who is said to drift between the United States Cabinet departments. * Jason Ralph as Harrison Dalton, son of President Dalton and long time friend of Stevie McCord * Anna Deavere Smith as former United States Attorney General Mary Campbell * Cotter Smith as former United States National Security Advisor Darren Hahn * Nilaja Sun as Juliet Humphrey, a CIA analyst, another friend and former colleague of Elizabeth Guest stars *Louis Gossett, Jr. appears as Father Laurent Vasseur, an old friend of Henry's (season 1, episode 6) *Tom Skerritt appears as Patrick McCord, Henry's father (season 1, episode 13) *Bob Schieffer, former moderator of Face the Nation, appears as himself (season 1, episode 17) *Eric Stoltz appears as Will, younger brother of Elizabeth. *Morgan Freeman, the show's executive producer, appears as Chief Justice of the Supreme Court (season 2, episode 1) *Madeleine Albright, the first female U.S. Secretary of State, appears as herself (season 2, episode 2) *Kate Burton appears as Henry's sister, Maureen McCord-Ryan (season 2, episode 13) *Colin Powell appears as himself w/Albright, as another former secretary of State (season 2, episode 2) Seasons * Season 1 - 22 Episodes. First aired September 21, 2014 * Season 2 - 22 Episodes. First aired October 4, 2015 * Season 3 - 23 Episodes. First aired October 2, 2016 * Season 4 - 22 Episodes. First aired October 8, 2017 * Season 5 - 20 Episodes. First aired October 7, 2018 * Season 6 - 10 Episodes. First aired October 6, 2019 A total of 120 episodes have aired over its six season run Broadcast In Canada, the series airs on Global at the same time as the original broadcast. In Australia, it premiered on October 2, 2014 on Network Ten. On October 23, 2014, it was announced that it will air on Sky Living in the United Kingdom, along with new formats to air TV3 in Ireland, and other international channels. The series launched in the United Kingdom on 23 April 2015. In the Philippines, it premiered on 2nd Avenue on April 28. Critical Reception "Madam Secretary has been met with generally positive reviews from TV critics. On Metacritic, the show has a score of 66 out of 100, based on 31 critics, indicating 'generally favorable reviews.' On Rotten Tomatoes, the show holds a rating of 66%, based on 50 reviews, with an average rating of 6.9/10. The site's consensus reads, 'Bolstered by Tea Leoni's strong central performance, Madam Secretary is a solid but unspectacular political drama.' " Wikipedia Notes In May 2019, CBS announced that the last season, comprising 10 episodes, would begin Fall 2019. *